


He is the Devil.

by leesungminkitty



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 7KON, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Devils, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is mentioned, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, Protective Bobby, Protective Hanbin, angry chanwoo :(, chanwoo is donghyuk's favorite brother, donghyuk is a devil, i miss yundong interactions, its one sided but it gets better, junhoe is sad bc hes not the favorite, poor song yunhyeong, power bottom donghyuk, protective jinhwan, top yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesungminkitty/pseuds/leesungminkitty
Summary: yunhyeong can't escape from his gorgeous, devil husband, donghyuk, who came from who knows where.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 1





	He is the Devil.

"what."

"the."

"fUCK!"

"shut up, yun."

"don't 'shut up, yun' me, who are you and what have you done to me?!" the taller brunet covered his body with his slim arms.

"i didn't do anything to you last night!" the smaller male sat up while crossing both of his arms, making an x sign.

"t-then-"

"just, shut up, yun." the smaller male let his body drop dead on the bed, going back to sleep.

"hey! i don't know your name-"

"donghyuk. now shut up." the brunet pressed his lips is a thin line, trying to remember what actually happened last night, but to no avail. he didn't remember getting drunk yesterday either, so why can't he seem to remember what happened?

he yelled in frustration, making the noiret flinch in his place. donghyuk sat up again and gave the brunet a look before closing his eyes, dropping down on the bed once again.

this bitch must be that sleepy, huh. yunhyeong scoffed.

"i can hear you-" he got cut off by the brunet who was panicking.

"shit did i say t-that out loud?" he unintentionally pouted when the noiret didn't answer him.. he reached for his phone which was beside the noiret, carefully, not trying to wake donghyuk up.

"what the fuck.." he muttered, the noiret frowning at the brunet who just cursed.

"stop cursing," donghyuk whispered, but the brunet heard it.

"s-sorry," the brunet muttered, eyes on his phone.

the brunet may look like he's calm but he's actually the opposite. 36 missed calls from hanbin, 23 unread messages and 56 missed calls from jinhwan and 67 unread messages from jiwon. he's gonna get scolded alright. he sighed in frustration, standing up and heading to the bathroom,

"what even- what even happened yesterday?" he asked to no one. he laughed nervously, "i'm going crazy."

"are you done?"

"what the fuck!" he cursed, earning a look from the noiret, "i-i thought you were sleeping?"

the noiret just shrugged, walking towards the brunet, "i thought so too,"

"what are you doin-"

"are you going to take a bath?"

"y-yeah?-"

"let's take a bath together!" the noiret flashed the brunet a sweet and genuine smile as if he wasn't giving the brunet a look a while ago,

"w-what!? are you crazy?" the brunet hits the smaller male several times that it actually hurt

"h-hey! that hurts- stop." he held both of the brunet's arms with just one of his hands. using his free hand, he carressed the taller male's cheek, flashing another smile, the taller male responding with a nervous smile. "let's take a bath together, hubby-"

"h-hubby?" the brunet's smile froze at the endearment

"oh right, i forgot to tell you.." the noiret lets go of the brunet's arms, "we got married last night."

"w-what?! tell me you're joking,"

"i'm going to go deaf." the smaller male faked a cry. "and, no. i'm not joking, thinking about our marriage, you haven't kissed me yet,"

"fuck off, donghyuk!" earning an amused look from the noiret, surprised that he knows his name.

"you can't file a divorce with me! i'm not agreeing with this!" the noiret shook his head violently, probably breaking his neck, but he couldn't care less,

"i have waited so many years for this!"

"what? i don't even know you!"

"b-but.." the noiretet pouted and the brunet actually found it cute, but you wouldn't hear that from him, "i know you!"

"that doesn't-" his sentence got cut off when he saw tears forming in the smaller male's eyes "-o-okay. fine."

"h-huh?"

"i'm not breaking up with you."

"r-really!?"

"yea- fuck off!" he started to panic when he saw the noiret charging towards him with his lips pouted, asking for a kiss.

"let me kiss you for once!"

"no, piss off!"

"yunhyeong.."

"donghyuk.."

the two stayed there, having a staring contest, but it was more like a glaring contest.

"let me kiss you."

"no," the brunet said, eyes still on the noiret

"alright you asked for it," the brunet's breath hitched when donghyuk suddenly appeared behind him, smirking while holding both of his arms tightly,

"hello there, hubby~" he smirked.

"d-donghyuk-" yunhyeong gritted his teeth when the brunet had the audicity to call him that nickname as if he wasn't holding both of the taller male's arms behind his back,

"what is it, hubby?" 

"f-fuck off,"

"say it without stuttering,"

"fuck off!"

"no," the noiret then giggled, his giggle ringing on the brunet's head,

"what did i put myself into.."

"me," the male behind him joked, but being the innocent person he is, he got confused.

"what?" he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about what it meant

"i-i'm just kidding," the noiret nervously laughed, his arms still around the brunet who was still confused but he didn't question it,

"can you let go now?"

"no.. it's comfy like this," the brunet's breath hitched when the noiret nuzzled his nose on his neck,

"i need to go soon,"

"i'm going to go with you," the noiret smiled.

"are you crazy?! i don't even know you!"

"then, let's get to know each other! we're engaged remember?"

"are you seri- i was drunk!" honestly, yunhyeong doesn't even know if he was drunk that night.

"no? no, you weren't, you were fine," 

"what the fuck.. jinhwan's gonna kill me.."

"jinhwan? who's that? is it your boyfriend?" for some reason, donghyuk got a little disappointed that the brunet was take-

"no. he's my brother.." donghyuk smiled,

"then.. i'll explain it to him," 

"are you sure?"

"yeah, why not?"

"oh my god, thank you," he smiled but it only lasted a few seconds "now get out,"

"what-"

"i'm gonna take a bath,"

"let's bath together!"

"no." donghyuk pouted,

"please?"

"no, what the fuck?"

"hm. fine. whatever," there, he gave up, not like yunhyeong would actually allow him to take a bath together.

i'll allow you if i get to know you better. donghyuk heard yunhyeong's thoughts and then he smirked, 

another win.

\---  
"oh look who decided to finally come home," a short male said, sarcastically.

"and where did you come from, yun?" another male, came from the short male's back, glaring at the older brunet.

"l-listen-"

"oh hyung you're finally back," 

"please let me expla-"

"we were so worried, yun!"

"um, i-"

"why didn't you even-"

"liSTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND, YOU LOUDFUCKS!" the three brothers glared at him for cursing, more specifically cursing at them, he gave an apologetic smile while trying to find the words for what he was gonna say,

"okay so, there's this guy who just dragged me away-"

"what the fuck i'll call the police," the shortest said, fumbling with his phone.

"w-wait no! we're friends now! we're in good terms!" he obviously lied, because even though he hates the smaller boy he doesn't want him to die in the hands of his troublesome and overprotective brothers. 

"really?" 

"jinhwan hyung! trust me! i'm friends with him now!" he kneeled in front of his three brothers, trying to be as sincere as he can so that they won't end up killing someone. 

and that worked alright. the three brothers let out a sigh,

"ugh. fine. but don't go disappearing on us next time!" 

"yes, yes, jiwon hyung! i promise! i won't do it again!"

"you better."

"anyways, i prepared breakfast for us earlier, and since you are already here, let's eat together."

"uh- sure, hyung!"

\---

"i really didn't do anything to him, chanwoo!"

"then why were you sleeping in the same bed with him, hyuk hyung?"

"o-okay.. maybe, but i just kissed him! then that's it!" the noiret blushed.

"really, hyung?"

"chanwoo, my favorite brother, believe me!"

"hyung, i thought i was your favorite!" the tall male behind him pouted, but he was ignored by the noiret who was busy making the youngest blonde believe him,

which isn't doing great by the way.

"come on, woo.. believe your hyung on this, he knows what he's doing,"

"you say that you know what you're doing even though you almost died in that room,"

"well, i just wanted to tease him but he took it too seriously," donghyuk sighed, 

"uh-huh. fine, fine, i'll let you go. but if this happens one more time i will not hesitate to stab the fuck out of your empty ass brain," the youngest threatened and the oldest smiled, nervously

"thank you, woo! i'll see you later!" donghyuk went out of the room while chanwoo plopped his body on the big ass sofa they have,

"that hyung never changes." junhoe suddenly commented beside him, and chanwoo silently agreed.

\--◇

"yo." upon hearing that familiar voice, yunhyeong felt his whole world burning down to ashes.

okay, yun. ignore him and just walk away-

"hi, yun" the noiret smiled innocently as if he isn't holding the brunet's arm as if he was being arrested.

"oH- hi donghyuk- uh- i'm just gonna go, can you, um.. let go of me please?" the brunet was obviously panicking, and of course donghyuk wasn't stupid.

"no."

"donghyuk. let go of me, right now." donghyuk knew that the brunet was already panicking inside, yunhyeong was just hiding the panic. how did he know that? 

he's the damn devil, of course he would know that.

"yun. about that night.."

oh.

"oh indeed."

"anyways.. we're married now, and you can't do anything about it. don't even try filing a fivorce with me or i'll kill you."

"w-why not?"

"because, i love you, duh." 

that wasn't a whole lie. ever since donghyuk laid eyes on the brunet, he had already felt like there was a connection between the two of them.

it was love at first sight.

the last time he felt like that was with prince song many years ago.

it's the reason why he specifically chose yunhyeong to be his husband.

"but.. is that all that happened on that one night?-"

"well- even though i tried to give myself to you, nothing happened." that actually made donghyuk disappointed that his husband couldn't take his body, but, it's fine.

as long as he gets what he wants, then it's fine.

"man. you really are a devil."

yunhyeong said that as a joke, but it looks like the noiret took him seriously.

"yes. i really am a devil, and you are my angel, want to see how i pop that head of that boy over ther-"

"yeah- no. don't. or i really am gonna be filing in a divorce with you." and that made donghyuk shut up.

"then- if i don't do anything bad, you won't break up with me?"

"hm. yeah. as long as you don't do anything stupid, i won't break up with you." 

he wanted to say something else but the noiret clung into his arm and probably had no thoughts of letting go, so he just sighed.

i can get used to this, i guess. yunhyeong shrugged

donghyuk smiled. oh hell yeah, you will get used to this.

\--◇

six years later..

"i can't believe this-"

"i can."

"shut up."

"is that a way to be treating your husband, hyuk?"

"well, i'm sorry, yun. holy shit i'm pr-"

"you did not just curse in front of my baby over here." yunhyeong glared at his husband(who glared back because he can), while pointing at the five-year-old daughter.

"wEll- ugh. whatevs. sorry, hubby.."

"hmp. whatever, i'm angry at you now."

"aw! yunnie~ don't be mad.. guess what?"

"what?"

"i'm pregnant."

"wHAT- i mean- pardon?"

"you heard it, alright."

"how?"

"two weeks ago?"

"ah, that."

"i really can't believe how you went from my innocent angel to some weird sadist."

"well, it's not my fault you like pain."

"shut up."

"so.. i'm a father."

"well, yeah. i mean- you are yunhyuk's father." donghyuk pointed at their daughter,

"well-"

"ugh. i can feel the headaches already,"

"aw.. how sad, want me to kiss it better?"

"i want you to, but i don't think that's what's in your mind right now."

"fine, you caught me."

"i still can't believe how you changed-" yunhyeong just laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write this for seven month already.💔


End file.
